Pedal systems that provide pedals that are engageable by a user are known. For example, these types of systems are typically be employed to enable users to input information to aviation control systems (e.g., within helicopters, within fixed-wing aircraft, etc.). However, these systems do not enable an appropriate level of customization to comfortably accommodate users of different anatomical geometries and/or preferences. Additionally, some of these systems may be bulky and uncomfortable for users. These and other drawbacks associated with known pedal systems exist.